hulksmashfandomcom-20200214-history
Ego the Living Planet
Biography Origin Ego the Living Planet is an intelligent planetoid that is millions of years old and devours anything in its path. All About Ego Ego arrives near Earth causing the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. to investigate. After an attack on Ego from their spaceship, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. are surprised that Ego has sentience as their ship gets caught in his gravity and causes it to crash into his beard. Ego reveals that he has absorbed planets to grow in size. Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. then start to pummel Ego. Red Hulk suggest that they go into Ego's body to take out his brain as they fall into Ego's mouth. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. then work to break their way through Ego's teeth as Red Hulk blasts a hole through one of Ego's teeth and gets out. After getting out of Ego's mouth, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. fight their way past the appearance of acid-spewing zits as they make it to Ego's nose as Red Hulk is sucked into Ego's nose. Ego's approach towards Earth causes gravity quakes on Earth. When Red Hulk fires in Ego the Living Planet's nose, it ends up sneezing Hulk off of Ego. Ego states to the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. that Earth will soon be extinguished by him. With help from a shuttle piloted by S.H.I.E.L.D. astronauts, Hulk gets back on Ego as the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. free Red Hulk from Ego's mucus. Hulk then has his teammates rip out Ego's nose hairs causing him to sneeze. This time, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. grab on to one of Ego's nose hairs as they proceed to Ego's brain. After Hulk landed an attack on Ego's brain, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. find Ego's ego section as he tries to get Red Hulk to rule with him. Red Hulk doesn't fall for it as Hulk tells Ego that he can either leave their galaxy or they can "slam dunk him into the sun." Ego submits and leaves the galaxy. Planet Hulk, Part 1 The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. encounter Ego being attacked by Ronan the Accuser and the Kree. Ronan claimed that he wanted to use Ego as a super-weapon. In truth, he wanted to use Ego as a sacrifice to take out Galactus (who has planning to eat the Kree homeworld) where he placed a headband-type device on Ego's ego section. Planet Hulk, Part 2 Hulk and Ego's ego section had to work together to fend off Galactus where they even form a "Planet Hulk" to fight him. After Galactus is defeated, the device on Ego's ego section is neutralized, and Firelord takes Galactus to find an uninhabited planet for Galactus to consume, Ego repays the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. by directing them to the part of space where Earth is. Planet Monster, Part 2 A-Bomb recruited Ego during the Kree invasion of Earth. A-Bomb using Ego's body laid waste to the mother ship, sending it flying to space. Ronan the Accuser and the Supreme Intelligence were present in the malfunctioning ship as it exploded safely away from Earth. Powers and Abilities Ego is a planet sized entity that has immeasurable intelligence, and incalculable strength. Its stamina and durability are god-like, and it can fly through space at warp speed. Since Ego is essentially a "living planet", it has total control over its total mass down to the molecular level. It can shift its surface to appear as if it had a giant face, or grow enormous tentacles. It can make itself look like either a paradise, to lure unsuspecting travelers to their doom, or a barren world and can use its mass to create plant-like growths or humanoid bodies to carry it consciousness. Ego has an internal organ system that has giant tunnels, or arteries, a brain-like organ that is buried deep within its surface, and digestive organs to digest the living beings it absorbs into its body. Ego also has an immune system that will attack an entity that resists being absorbed. Ego has vast mental powers that allow it to tap into energy sources such as the stars or absorbing other living entities and use that power for itself. It also has extreme telepathic abilities that are effective over interstellar distances. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Planets Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains